So Much for a Vacation
by Farhan Tre
Summary: Jerry had sent the spies on a vacation to Las Vegas. While there, Clover met someone she likes but turns out to be a wanted man. Will she trust him. In another story, Sam and Alex faced a ghost in their hotel room? FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

If you wanna know about me, read my profile. Hey guys! This might be one of my best fanfic yet in all my years of fan fiction writing. Been watching a couple of movies and shows to get some ideas for this fanfic. I've also read a couple of good fanfics and it helped improved my writing skills. Thanks to all who helped, reviewed what so ever. If this goes well, the sequel (The President's Run) will be released

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.

Disclaimer:  
"Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon  
"Las Vegas" is owned by NBC  
"CSI" is owned by CBS

Soundtrack:  
Huey Lewis & the News - Perfect World  
Autopilot Off - Divine Intervention

**PG-13 rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**NEVADA STATE MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON - 11:30PM**

About 15 miles away northeast from Area 51, a top secret military base, lies the Nevada Maximum Security Prison. Where all the sick and screwed-up criminals caught by the FBI, CIA and sometimes WOOHP go. It was about 2330 hours and a black 1985 Ford Mustang was at the main gate, about to leave the prison. One of the prison guards dressed in blue stopped the car and knocks on the windscreen of the driver's door. The window slided down. A man in a Las Vegas Metropolitan Police uniform with Oakley shades and police hat was sitting in the car. The black nametag read 'THOMPSON' in thin white letters.

"Hey Officer Thompson, leaving so soon?" The guard asked, giving a smile

"Yeah" Thompson answered "it's my wife's birthday"

The guard was happy for his friend and smiled. "Tell her I said hi. Kel, open the gate!"

An African-American man in blue who was sitting in the toll booth activated one of the leavers. The giant titanium door slowly slide opened. When it was completely open, the Mustang quickly rode off into the cold night desert. Meanwhile, the warden in a blue uniform was doing his usual night rounds. Passing by a couple of glass door cells on the 3rd floor, he looked to his left, where all the prison cells were. The convicts looked back at him, some with angry faces while others smiled at him. When he passed by the last cell, his eyes widen.

"What the heck!" The warden exclaimed, he took out his black Motorola radio and held it infront of his mouth. "Prisoner 52347 has escaped! I repeat, prisoner 52347 has escaped!"

Within seconds, the sirens had sounded and lights from the guard towers activated, flashing the beams at the building. Annoying everyone who's sleeping.

**Totally Spies: Undercover in "So Much for a Vacation"**

**Friday, May 15th**

**BEVERLY HILLS - 4:15PM**

It was Friday. And as usual they had gym class at school. The door of the villa opened. Samantha, Alexandra and Clover entered, looking very tired. Sam was in a dark blue denim jacket, unbuttoned, with a blue shirt underneath, light blue jeans, yellow trainers and her hair in a ponytail. Clover was wearing a red shirt, denim mini skirt and black high heel boots. Alex had her red tank top on with dark blue denim jeans and red platforms.Clover jumped onto the couch and closed her eyes, Alex went to get a drink at the kitchen while Sam went to her room and closed the door to change.

"What a day!" Alex yelled as she left the kitchen and stepped her foot into the living room

The door of Sam's room open. Sam walked out wearing her green bathing suit "Tell me about it!"

Clover and Alex looked at Sam and they too got back to their rooms and changed to their bathing suits. After doing so, together they went for a dip in the jacuzzi. Just then, the calm water started spinning. The girls screamed in terror as a whirlpool sucked them into one of WOOHP's tunnels.

"DAMN YOU JERRYYY!" Alex shouted

Like a water slide from the water park, Sam, Alex and Clover slide down the tunnel before plunging into the cold water at the WOOHP swimming pool. A man wearing a black suit and tie stood infront of them. It was the WOOHP director they love to hate, Jerry Lewis. Expecting a few complains from the girls, he grinned and put his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

"Good afternoon ladies" The bald headed man greeted, still grinning at them

"Great, another damn WOOHP mission" Clover mumbled to herself in anger.

"Jerr. We're like very tired. We've just got back from the most tiring day of our lives. Can't you get another team to do it?" Sam requested

"You really want another team to go on this vacation?"

"Vacation!" The girls got excited. Their eyes and smiles widen. It's been a long time since the spies' last vacation.

"Yes. An all expense pay trip to Las Vegas"

"Cool!" Alex exclaimed

"Awesome!" Sam excitedly said

"Now you're talking" Clover, smiling widely at Jerry

"Can I come?" A robotic voice cried out. It was GLADIS. Jerry's robot assistant that has a mind of its own.

Jerry raised an eyebrow and sweatdrops. "I'm sorry GLADIS but you're stuck here with me"

The spies eagerly got out of the swimming pool and walked over to the walkway which leads them to the equipment room. Jerry presses a button on his computer and the walkway moves. A grey wall with the WOOHP logo opened up and they enter the equipment room.

"GLADIS" Jerry snapped his fingers. In a flash, their wet bathing suits changed to a dry outfit. Sam was now wearing a green cardigan, jeans and red Nike Air Force shoes. Alex was in a yellow striped blouse, a white mini skirt and Black Nike Air Force 1. GLADIS also changed Clover's clothes to a red tank top, pink pants and white with black strap sandals.

"SPF50 sunblock that will protect you from the sun" Jerry spoke as a robotic arm passes the sunblock to Clover.

"Also help yourself to our WOOHP Platinum Credit Card." Jerry muttered and one of GLADIS' robotic arms gives the card to Sam.

"And finally, I trust you girls will like this" Jerry took out a key from his pocket. It had the red outline Chevrolet logo key chain on it. The girls got even more excited.

"Aaahh! It's keys to a Chevrolet!" Alex grabbed the key from Jerry and looks at the key excitedly

"Not just any Chevrolet. It's a 1997 Camaro 30th Anniversary Z28" Jerry corrected and grins. Expecting the girls to get excited.

"Cool!" The spies cried out and they started to get excited

"Since your compowders can change the look of your clothing, your luggage is filled with toiletries instead." Jerry ushered them to the garage door

A large sliver metal door with the word 'GARAGE' embossed on it slowly slide open. A 1997 White with orange stripes Chevrolet Camaro 30th Anniversary Z28 was parked infront of them. It had a Nevada license plate on the rear and it read CX753L. Once they were inside. Sam starts the car, turns the high beams on and drove it out of the building.

"Ta ta girls!" Jerry waved after the girls left.

**NORTH LAS VEGAS BOULEVARD - LAS VEGAS - 2:37PM**

It was a Saturday afternoon in Las Vegas, Nevada. Located at the east side of the ever busy Las Vegas Strip was a beautiful building. It was painted white with gold touches, 55 stories high, a rooftop swimming pool and it was regarded as a 5 star hotel. A 1997 Chevrolet Camaro 30th Anniversary Z28 sports car stopped infront of the hotel. The teenagers, also know as Sam, Alex and Clover got out. Alex passes the keys to the bellboy, who will then park the car for them. Acting like young millionaires, they enter the building. Inside, there are people going to their rooms, checking out of the hotel, drinking beer at the bar and trying their lucks at the casino. A man in a brown suit, white shirt and black tie spotted them and he walks briskly towards them.

"Hi!" The man in his 30's greeted. "You must be Sam, Alex and Clover"

"And who are you?" Clover asked and crosses her arms

"I'm Danny McCoy. One of the security officers in the hotel" The brown headed man answered. He gave a smile and showed his pearl white teeth. "Jerry called me and said you've got reservations. C'mon, let me show you to your room."

On the fifth floor of the luxury hotel corridor, Danny led the spies to their room. At every wooden door passed, Danny counted the room numbers until the final right turn. Their room was at the corner of a dead end.

"...5235, 5237 and finally 5239" He takes out the key card and slots it in the lock. The door opens "Here's your room girls!"

Finally, it was the moment of truth. The girls entered excitedly but were very disappointed at first sight. The room had a bathroom, 3 cheap single beds, a balcony and a 14-inch screen television.

Clover turned to Danny "Uh... Danny. Are you sure this is our room?"

"Well. The last one. In fact, the pen houses have all been booked."

"Oh well. It will do. It's not like we're gonna stay here forever anyways"

"Good, cause I wanna go for a swim"

"A swim?" The other 2 asked

"We just got here. Don't you wanna get something to eat?"

"Who cares about food when there're cute boys waiting " Clover took out her X-powder. She pressed a button and her clothes changed to a red bikini

"Wow.. she's hot!" Danny muttered softly under his breath

"Uh.. Clover, you're not wearing that are you?" Sam trying to look away at Clover's reveling body

"My handkerchief has more fabric than what you're wearing Clover" Alex commenting on Clover's outfit

"C'mon guys, this is like, Las Vegas. Who wants girls dressed in bathing suits!" Clover answered back. As she walked out of the room, Sam and Alex tried to avoid looking at Clover.

"We better come along just in case she gets into trouble." Sam, taking out her X-powder and pressed a button. Her clothes changed to her green bathing suit.

"Again" Alex added. She took out her X-powder and pressed a button. Her clothes changed to a light yellow tankini

**NORTH LAS VEGAS HOTEL SWIMMING POOL - 3:45PM **

The girls reached the rooftop swimming pool. There were teenage girls dressed in bikinis and hot, muscular guys dressed in their shorts in and around the pool. Clover's eyes widen and she started to drool.

"Helloo! Drool much!" Sam waving infront of Clover's eyes to get her attention.

"Watch and learn ladies!"

Before Sam and Alex could say anything, Clover was already running towards the pool. But she bumped into a blonde 20 year old drunk.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" The drunk cried out angrily. With a bottle of beer in his left hand, he used his right to grab Clover's right arm.

"Get your meat hooks off of me!" Clover demanded and struggled to get free from the drunk's hold

Another man grabs the drunks left arm "You heard her. She said get your meat hooks off." Said the mysterious blonde teenager. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"So, what's it to you butthead? You're looking for trouble?" The drunk spoke back and pushed the teenager with his hands. The teen pushes the drunk back. The drunk grabs his shirt and raises his right hand and clenches into a fist.

"You want me to call casino security?"

"You're dead Douglas DeLorean." The drunk lowers his arm and walked off. Knowing if he will cause further trouble, he will be arrested by the police.

"You okay?" The blonde man asked after the drunk walked off.

Clover froze and blushes. She looked at the teen in the eye. It was clear that she was falling in love with him. "Um.. yeah, I'm fine"

"The name's Douglas. What's yours?" Doug asked, knowing by the look on Clover's face.

"Clover..."

"Hey, maybe we could meet later on... say like about 6:30? I know a place we can hang out." Douglas offered and smiled, showing his white pearl teeth.

"Okay.."

"See you at the lobby at 6:30" He took her right hand and kissed it like a proper gentlemen. Clover was very pleased.

* * *

Well that's the first chappie. Please review

Marty


	2. Chapter 2 Where the hell happened?

**Here's the 2nd chapter. I think this one will suck a bit. **

* * *

**NORTH LAS VEGAS HOTEL MAIN LIFT LOBBY - 6:35PM **

The left gold painted elevator door opened. Clover stepped outside and looked around. She was wearing denim jacket unbuttoned, a red t-shirt underneath, denim mini skirt and white high heels. She spotted Douglas standing by a gold painted trash can looking at the paintings hanging on the pink luxury hotel wall. Unaware that Clover was looking at him. He was dressed in a blue cotton jacket unbuttoned, a white shirt underneath, light denim Speed Roller jeans and White and brown Nike Jordan Air.

"Doug!" Clover called out and walked over to him

Douglas turned around and spotted Clover "Hey, Clover! C'mon, let's go somewhere and eat."

Doug puts his arm around her neck and led her out from the hotel to his parked Taxi Yellow 1998 Lamborghini Diablo VT supercar** (Roadster, Supercar whatever you call it) **

"Is that yours!" Clover asked

"No. I rented it"

He blushed in embarrassment as he opened the passenger door. The door magically opened up like a scissors. Douglas held Clover's hand while she enter the car. Douglas closed the door before driving off into the Las Vegas strip

**FREMONT STREET - DOWNTOWN - 7:45PM**

_Everybody's dreamin' 'bout a perfect world  
Where you could have everthing your heart desires  
A perfect boy will meet a perfect girl  
And the perfect love will set the world on fire  
Well what you ganna do, when one and one makes three  
And a vision of the future is impossible to see  
Nobody's perfect, not even a perfect fool,  
But if you'll have faith in me  
I'll keep faith in you _

Ain't no livin' in a perfect world  
There ain't no perfect world anyway  
Ain't no livin' in a perfect world  
But we'll keep on dreamin' of livin' in a perfect world  
Keep on dreamin' of livin' in a perfect world

"Perfect World. Haven't heard that since I left town" Douglas said as he entered the restaurant. Huey Lewis and the News' 'Perfect World' was playing softly in the background.

The waiter ushered the couple to their table, which was located at the very corner of the restaurant. They sat down and the waiter took their orders. While waiting, they had a light conversation.

"So uh... Doug, you're from DC. So what are you doing here?" Clover asked

"I've got a.. job here as a security officer in the Marriott Vegas Hotel. It's a very tough job."

"Wow, no wonder you not afraid to save me back there. But there's one thing I don't get it. How did he knew your name?"

Douglas started sweating despite the air conditioning turned on at full blast. Before Doug could answer, the waiter had came with their food. After eating, they left the restaurant and rode back to the Lamborghini

"Hey uh.. You wanna crash at my place for awhile?" Douglas asked, hoping that Clover won't reject his offer

"Sure" Clover answered. Looking forward to it.

**THE MARRIOTT LAS VEGAS HOTEL - 8:55PM**

The white hotel door of room 357 opened. Clover and Doug stepped into the room. Clover's eyes sparkle as she looked around. The room had a big bathroom, 1 king size bed, a great view of the city and a 24-inch screen plasma television.

"I'm gonna change for a moment, you mind waiting?"

"Sure"

Douglas grabs a towel and heads for the bathroom. When the door closed, Clover sat on the giant bed. It felt soft, warm and comfortable. She started lying and spotted something gray under the pillows. Curious, she grabbed the gray cloth and spread it in front of her. It was a t-shirt with long sleeves. On the left pocket, it had the numbers 52347 and 'NEVADA STATE MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON' in small white letters. Clover was taken a back.

'What's a prison uniform doing in here?' She taught

Just then, the sound of the bathroom door opening made Clover hid the shirt under the bed. Douglas came out wearing a pink shirt with the NASCAR logo and black shorts. He dimmed the lights before joining Clover on the bed.

**Saturday, May 16th**

**NORTH LAS VEGAS HOTEL - 8:35PM **

With a few shopping bags on their hands, Sam and Alex were refiled to finally be back at their hotel room after a shopping spree in downtown Las Vegas. Sam was in a dark blue denim jacket, unbuttoned, with a blue shirt underneath, light blue jeans, yellow trainers and her hair in a ponytail. Alex had her red tank top on with dark blue denim jeans and red platforms.**(I wonder which episode are they wearing them)** They walked out of the lift and walked over to their room. When they got there, there was a note hanging on the door knob

"Hey what's this?" Alex took the note. On top of a black background, were the words 'AUTOPILOT OFF' in block letters and a few pictures of the band.

Sam took the note out from the door knob and held it infront of her eyes. "It says Autopilot Off coming to perform at 9:30pm on May 16th. Thats tonight!"

"Should we tell Clover? I mean they're like her favorite band ever!" Alex looking at Sam while slotting the key card into the slot and opens the door.

"I bet she's busy with Doug. Remember what happened when we called her last night?"

They entered the room and locked the door. Alex sat on her bed and turns on the television while Sam takes a towel from the towel rack and heads for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna bathe for awhile" Sam called out to her friend

"Okay!"

Sam closed the door and hangs the towel on a metal pole with Clover's towel. She took out her X-Powder and pressed a button. In a flash, all the clothes that was on her vanish like magic. She puts her X-Powder on the marble table and stood on the bath tub. She drawed the shower curtain and turns on the shower. The warm water showers on her and she starts singing Autopilot Off's Divine Intervention** (Don't worry, this is a slow song)**

"_To ride along the horizon. When these days are gone. It's what we become. As we ride along the horizon  
When theses days are gone. It's what we become_."

While she was singing and putting soap on her body, the lights started flickering. Her eyes widen in shock and her heart skipped a beat.

"Alex! Is that you playing with the lights?" Sam shouted. But there was no response.

The lights stopped flickering. It was dark. Feeling angry and annoyed, she tried to leave the bath tub but slipped on the wet surface and hit her head on the side of the tub.

"Ow!" She screamed. Sam puts her hand on the forehead and rubs it.

Meanwhile, Alex was happily watching the news when the lights in the room started flickering. She looks over to the light switch. No one was touching it. Feeling scared, she puts the blanket over herself to cover it. Then the flickering stopped. The lights came back on. Without a second taught, she rushed over to the bathroom door, knocking very hard on it. Sam rushed out with a towel covering her body.

"Alex? Was that you playing with the lights?" Sam screamed angrily at her friend. There was also blood oozing out from the left side of her forehead

"Oh Sammy! Somebody was playing with the lights! I was so scared that I rushed over to you!" Alex spoke in a terrified tone.

"So, if it's not you... then who is it?"

* * *

Woah... I would check out and complain if were to happen to me!

**Mathew:** Thanks dude. My other story is currently on hold. There's still some missing parts in that story. Yes I've read your "Dog Eat Spy 2" story. Very good use of words there.

**Tom. T:** Thanks man! Hope you'll review this one too.

**Nicole: **Thanks.

**Ominie: **Thank you. My other story is currently on hold.

Please review and the next chappie will come out 2 or 3 days later.

Marty


	3. Chapter 3 John DeLorean 1925 to 2005

**Hey guys, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mr John Z DeLorean. The maker of the DeLorean DMC-12 that was used in the movie "Back to the Future". Rest in peace Mr. DeLorean **

* * *

**Sunday, May 17th**

**EAST EVANS AVENUE - LAS VEGAS - 7:45PM  
**

Somewhere at a restaurant in E Evans Ave, Clover and Douglas were having a meal. Both were wearing the same clothes as yesterday's. Clover's cell phone started ringing. She took it out from her denim jacket, it was a pink Nokia 6230. Given by Rupert Lloyd in one of her past missions. As she was taking it out, 2 police officers entered and stopped to talk to one of the waiters. Douglas looked up and saw the officers. His eyes widen and started to pale. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Clover! We've gotta get outta here!" Douglas cried. He grabs Clover right arm and drags her out of the resturant and into the streets along with him. The move accidentally made her drop her ringing Nokia 6230. They went over to the parked Camaro and Douglas forced the left door open.

"What the... Why!" Clover getting a bit annoyed as she looked at Doug trying to get the door open.

"The keys! Give me the keys!" Douglas cried

Clover passes the keys and stared blankly at Douglas as he slot in the keys, opened the door and starts the car. Then it happened. The 2 police officers rushed out of the resturant and spots the Camaro. Without a taught, they ran as fast as they could to the car. Yelling 'freeze' and 'stop right there.' When Clover saw that, she froze, like a dummy. Curios onlookers stared at the action. Then she moved and got into the Camaro. The high beams flashed down the tarmac as Douglas stomps on the gas pedal. The car accelerates like a NASCAR leaving after a quick pit stop. The officers ran back to their 2004 Chevrolet Impala LVMPD Police Cruiser which is parked 3 feet away from their location and gave chase to the Camaro.

"All right Doug. Tell me what the heck's going on!"

"As soon as we get out of this chase, okay Clover"

"Turn right"

"What!"

"Turn right!"

Following Clover's advice, the Camaro took a right turn into Fermont Street. The traffic was less hectic and there was more parking space. Quickly, Clover took out her X-powder from her pocket and pressed a button. The Camaro's look changed to a brown with black bumpers 2001 BMW X5 SUV. Douglas took a glance at Clover, he spotted her X-powder and steps on the brake pedal. The SUV came to an abrupt stop. Both Clover and Doug were thrown from their seats, but their seatbelts stopped them from falling.

Doug froze "You're... you're a WOOHP agent?"

"Pull over!"

Douglas followed Clover's orders and parked the BMW X5 behind a Yellow 1997 Pontiac Trans AM. Meanwhile, the LVMPD unit who was after them took a sharp turn into Fermont Street with it's lightbars and sirens on. Passing by Doug and Clover who are still in the SUV

"Great, my X-powder ran outta juice!" Clover exclaimed and vigorously shook her X-powder

"You're here to arrest me aren't you?"

"Well... I might cause you ran away from the cops. How did you know I'm a WOOHP agent anyway?"

"WOOHP's after me. Don't you know?"

"Uh... like no. I'm here on a vacation. Are you a wanted man or something?" Clover frowned, starting to get suspicious.

"Well... yes. But it wasn't my fault. You see, it all started 2 months ago..."

* * *

**Sunday, March 16th **

**THE WHITE HOUSE - WASHINGTON D.C. - 10:24AM**

It was Sunday. Usually, at this time of day, people are still sleeping. But for President Johnny Terry was to attend a meeting with some world leaders in a classified location.

A black 2003 Lincoln Town Car Limousine was idling outside the White House. It was an A man with a black suit and red tie was sitting in the drivers seat. It was Douglas, waiting patiently for the President to arrive. Suddenly, both rear opened. It was President Terry with some members from the administration. All of them were wearing black suits and ties.

"Driver" President Terry spoke with a country accent "Pump the gas. We're 5 minutes late"

"Yes Mr President" Douglas answered.

The black Lincoln Limousine accelerated out of the White House compound and into Pennsylvania Avenue. The road was still deserted at this time of day. Five minutes later, the car started to lose control.

"Driver, what the hell's going on!" One of the 3 administration members asked.

"It's no me, it's the car!"

Douglas struggled to get the car back in control, but it crashed into an oncoming red Chevy Avalanche before overturning into an upside down mangled mess of metal. Doug got out unhurt while the President and 2 of his administration members made it with a few scars. The other didn't made through the accident.

A few days later, Doug was trailed and convicted for hurting the President and killing one of his administration members

"How unfair!" Clover commented

"Life is unfair"

* * *

**ROOM 5239 - NORTH LAS VEGAS HOTEL - 10:42PM**

"Where the heck's Clover? She should be back by now!"

Samantha exclaimed. She was dressed in her blue pajamas. Her face filled with anger and worry, waiting for Clover to come back.

"Try calling her X-powder again" Sam requested

Dressed in her brown pajamas, Alex picked up her X-powder from the bedside table and opens it. But there was still no response from the other line.

"Still no signal Sammy"

"Where the hell could she be?"

"I'm gonna wash up before going to bed"

Alex turned on the lights and enters the bathroom, she grabs her yellow toothbrush and squeezed a blob of toothpaste on the bristles of her toothbrush. Looking up on to the mirror, she saw a reflection of herself and the rest of the bathroom behind her. But it felt that someone was watching her from behind. So she turned around but there was nobody. Feeling a little scared, she turned back around and brushed her teeth only to saw a white human figure standing right beside her. It was slightly transparent. It looked like a female with long hair, almost as long as Sam's length. Her white ghostly body was covered by nothing, flashing all her nubile features to the mirror. Alex stared in horror as the ghost slowly grinned and her eyeballs moving slowly and looking straight at Alex from the mirror. Alex dropped her toothbrush, let out a long screech and ran out of the bathroom.

"Alex? What happened?" Sam asked in concern and curiosity.

Alex breathe hard and busted into tears "I... I... saw a ghost in the bathroom!"

Sam pulled her best friend closer to her chest and stroke her hair "Don't worry Alex, we'll check out tomorrow"

* * *

Please review and the next chappie will come out 2 or 3 days later.

Marty


	4. Chapter 4 Clover in Trouble!

**Sorry for the longg wait. got caught up a bit.**

**Monday, May 17th**

**NORTH LAS VEGAS HOTEL - 3:45PM **

The hotel was still full of people at that time. Alex and Sam got out from the gold painted lift and walked briskly to the receptions desk. When they arrived at the desk, the manager, wearing black pants, a black tie and white shirt. He smiled, ready to attend any requests the girls might have.

"Hi, I would like to check out." Sam handed over the key card to the manager. The manager took a look at the card and his eyes widen in shock. Sam and Alex were a bit uneasy at the manager's look but they chose to remain silent.

"Is your room 5239?" The fat manager asked.

Alex raised one of her eyebrows. "Um.. yeah, can't you read? It's on the card"

"Everything all right while you're in there?"

"Yes?"

"Good to hear" He answered, visibly relifed

Why? Is something wrong?" Sam asked, from the tone, she knew that the manager was hiding something

"Well, a teenager once stayed in that room 2 months ago. I don't know what happened but the police found her dead in the bathtub the next day."

Sam and Alex were speechless. But they stayed calm and tried to flush out the man's story out of their heads. A man in a CSI uniform heads to them and flashed his CSI badge on his right hand

"CSI. Have you seen this man?" He asked as he pulled out a picture of Clover's new boyfriend, Douglas, cut from his head to his knees with his other hand. In the picture, he was wearing a blue jacket, unbuttoned with a red shirt underneath and jeans.

"That guy in the picture looks just like Clover's boyfriend!" Alex muttered softly at Sam's right ear.

"Yeah" Sam whispered. Making sure it was not heard by the agent "What did he do?"

"His name is Douglas DeLorean, he escaped from the Nevada Maximum Security Prison 4 days ago" The CSI agent explained

Sam and Alex gasped. Their eyes widen and jaws dropped. Worried about Clover, their minds started racing. Wondering what Doug could have done to her

"Hello.. girls?"

"Um.. no."Sam snapped and gave a smile. "We've not seen him. Sorry"

"Thanks for your help. Whatever you do stay away him, he's armed and dangerous"

The CSI agent walked over to the manager and asked him a few questions. Sam and Alex looked at each other.

"C'mon, Alex. We've got to get the Camaro and find Clover!"

"But where's the parking reception table?"

They looked around and walked around the hotel to find the parking reception table to get their car.

"Excuse me, but are you 21 or above?"

A mysterious voice asked from behind. Sam and Alex ended up at the casino section of the hotel. Where everyone was busy gambling. When stopped by the man, they froze and turned their heads towards him. He wore the brown hotel uniform. Glancing at the bald yet handsome African - American's gold name tag, it read 'Mike Cannon' in block black letters. It was clear that he was one of the hotel staff. Alex drolled and started blushing, pink hearts started popping out from her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. We're kinda lost." Sam giving an innocent smile and starts to sweatdrop "You know where we can get our car back?"

"C'mon, right this way" Mike showed them the way to the parking reception table.

Sitting at the parking reception desk, was a blonde attractive woman named Jane. Looking at the paperwork piled up on the desk.

"Hey Jenny! What's up?" Mike asked as they near the reception table

"The usual Mike. So what can I do for you?" Jane asked. Trying to calm down

"We need the keys to our Camaro real bad" Sam almost begging

Jane picked up some paperwork that was lying on the desk and glances at it. "The 30th Anniversary Z28? It's been taken by Clover... uh... How do you read the last name?"

"Is there a car we could rent?" Sam asked "It's an emergency"

Jane picked up some other paper work lying on the desk and starts looking at it. "All we've got is the Air Ram 6 GTO. But it's gonna cost you a heap of dough. Hey! It rhymes!"

"We'll take it!" Sam smiling confidently

"But Sammy, all we got is 20." Alex reminded her.

Sam turned to the blonde and said "Hey Jane... You think you could.."

"Don't worry" Jane answered "It's in the house"

There was a sudden loud roar outside the hotel. A bright orange sports car screeched under the hotel front porch. It was a 2005 Pontiac GTO Air Ram 6 concept. The concept car developed by GM with all the performance and design to impress anyone that passes by it. Hotel staff, passer-byres all stared at the beast as Danny got out with shades covering his perfect brown eyes.

"Here you go Alex." Danny passing the key onto Alex's right palm.

Alex turned over to Mike and blushed "Hey.. um Mike, maybe if you're not doing ..."

"Hello!" Sam knocked on Alex's head "Clover in danger much"

The girls too one last look at Danny, Mike and Sam before opening the doors and entering the black interior of the GTO. Alex starts the engine and turns the high beams on regardless of the afternoon sun. With everyone's eyes still glued to the car, The orange GTO accelerates out of the front porch before turning right into the famous Las Vegas strip.

"There's one thing you forgot to tell me Sammy. Where're we going?" Alex said while they were in the car.

"To track Clover's X-powder!" The redhead answered. She took out her X-powder and pressed a button. A holographic map of Las Vegas appeared in front of her eyes. It had a blinking red dot on the bottom left hand corner.

"She's at The Marriott Las Vegas"

Alex kicks into 3rd gear and the Pontiac started to move above the speed limit.

**THE MARRIOT LAS VEGAS HOTEL - 3:55PM**

Sam and Alex knocked hard on the white hotel door, hoping to see Clover alive behind that door. The door opened. It was Clover. She was in a white tank top and black shorts. Happy to see their friend unhurt, Alex and Sam gave Clover a big hug.

"Woah, I've should have gone away more often"

"Clover, you've got to stay away from Douglas. He's a wanted man!"

"That's what I wanna talk to you about. You see Doug's innocent"

"He is!" Sam and Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But I don't get it." Sam wondered "He escaped from the Nevada Maximum Security Prison 4 days ago"

"I did" Doug in a blue jacket, light denim jeans and trainers peered from behind.

Quickly, Sam too out the laser lipstick from her pocket. "Freeze Douglas! You're under arrest!" Sam shouted and Douglas raised his arms out.

"Sam! like I was saying Doug's innocent"

"Look" Doug stood up, slowly putting his hands down and told the story to Sam and Alex.

When he finished, there was a knock on the door. Behind the white painted door was a pair of police officers, wearing their black bullet proof vests with the words 'LVMPD' above 'S.W.A.T' in white emblem on top of their police uniforms. They got into a difficult standby position, holding their pistols with both hands, ready for action and also risking their lives to protect innocent lives.

"Police! Open up! Or we're bustin in in 3 minutes"

"It's the cops!" Alex whispered, being careful not to shout.

"We've gotta get Doug outtahere!" Clover whispered

"But the window can't open!" Alex added.

Sorry for not replying your reviews in the last chapter. I was just a little sudden that John DeLorean had died. Rest in Peace Mr. DeLorean

Ominae: I see that you wanna use my characters in your story. You can use em. But the only characters I've ever created are Marty and his Dad. (Martin Andrew Mitchell and Kerry Martin Mitchell) Good luck with your story. Can I also request to have a 2003 Chevy Suburban used frequently in your story? If you need any more just ask.

Mathew: That story will be updated in a verrryy long time. Currently no ideas for the next part. Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to review your story some time in the future. Hey that's a BTTF reference!

Marty


	5. Chapter 5 Off to Kuala Lumpur!

"We've gotta get Doug outtahere!" Clover whispered

"But the window can't open!"

"We'll make our own window" Sam too out her X-powder from her pocket and pressed a button. Her clothes changed to her green jumpsuit. Complete with the jet pack backpack and expandable cable bungee belt. She took out the laser lipstick from the backpack and cuts a giant rectangle through the thick glass. The glass falls into the carpet and the smashed into pieces.

"Hey uh.. Sam" Alex said, scratching her head "I don't get it. Why do you always have to lug your gadgets with you?"

"Just in case of an emergency" Sam grinned

"One question." Clover raised her hand "How do we get from up here to down there?"

"Everyone grab on!" Sam ordered. "Alex, change to your jumpsuit"

Taking out her X-powder, Alex pressed a button and her clothes changed to her WOOHP yellow jumpsuit with the jet pack backpack and expandable cable bungee belt on. Sam holds onto Douglas while Alex hugs Clover. They activated their jet pack backpacks before descending down the building.

"This is not what I had in mind!" Clover yelled as they descend down like a floating elevator.

When they reached the ground, they ran towards the parked Bright Orange 2005 Pontiac GTO Air Ram 6 concept. Both Sam and Alex clothes transform to their usual clothing. Alex took out the keys and unlocks the door.

Douglas started to get excited "Wow. Is that a..."

"2005 Pontiac GTO Air Ram 6 concept? Yeah, we rented it." Sam and Alex continued

"Sweet!" Doug and Clover cried.

Quickly they got in the car with Alex behind the wheel. The Pontiac reverses out of the parking lot and squealed by a few parked cars as the Pontiac raced faster towards the exit. Suddenly, the GTO came to an abrupt stop. Alex had slammed the brakes. Almost hitting the side of a Black and white 2004 Chevrolet Impala LVMPD Police Cruiser. The officer inside the car glanced at the GTO, the sirens sounded and the lightbars started flashing.

"LVMPD!" The cop shouted using the PA system. "Stop right there!"

"Now what!" Douglas asked with his arms open.

"We do this the hard way" Alex grinned at Doug. She shifts into gear 1 and the car accelerates, Leaving black skid marks on the light grey tarmac. The GTO makes a left 90 dregee turn onto the lush green grass before escaping into the busy Las Vegas Strip. The Black and white Impala Police Cruiser made a quick u-turn before following the Orange Pontiac GTO.

"All units, all units, this is unit 5427. We're now in pursuit of a modified orange 2004 GTO. License plate CRX354. Heading south on North Las Vegas Boulevard"

"Doug. You've got your passport?" Sam asked. She was sitting up front with Alex.

"Yeah. Keep it in my jeans all the time"

"Good. Alex head for the airport. We've gotta get him outtahere"

"Airport?" Clover exclaimed "But I'll never get to see him again!"

"Clover, I'll always love you no matter what. And... I'll never forget you"

"Um... guys, sorry to disturb you, but we've gonna turn black and white if we don't react NOW!"

The other 3 people took a glance at the front window and saw a road block of black and white LVMPD police cars. All of them had the sirens and lightbars on. The sidewalk was also blocked so there was no where to go. To make matters worse, a few more cruisers were following them. Alex looked around and spots a White Mack car carrier with the top compartment down making a ramp. An idea struck her head.

"I've got an idea!"

"NO!" Sam and Clover yelled. Thinking that she will do something stupid again.

"Trust me" Alex turned to look at Sam and nodded, just like Andy Washburn from the movie 'Taxi'.

"You're not gonna do that move again are you?" Sam widened her eyes

"Oh yes I am. Hi Ho Sliver!"

Alex grinned, remembering one of her old mission where had was in the same situation. **(Read 'A Week With a Billionaire' if you wanna know what it means) **She steps on the clutch and shifts into 5th gear. The GTO was accelerating about a 175 miles per hour towards the ramp. The Police cruisers that were pursuing the GTO stopped to a halt while hitting each other, causing caos at the Las Vegas Strip.

Like from the movie 'Gone in 60 Seconds', the GTO hit the ramp, and went airborne over the road block. Police officers and passer byers looked in horror at the orange Pontiac flew over at about 3 feet above the ground. Sam, Douglas and Clover closed their eyes and screamed in terror. And before they knew it, the GTO landed on the ground with a loud thud and continued driving. Despite the impact of the jump, the Pontiac still looked looked new. Some cruisers from the road block followed the GTO.

"Let's do that again!"

"Are you crazy!" Clover whined "We've could have been killed!"

There was a long pause. The GTO was still swerving through the traffic. Alex was getting restless and 3 Impala Police Cruisers were chasing them. Even a police black helicopter was following them

**PARADISE AVE - 4:14PM**

"Control, this is air unit 35. We've got visual of the suspect, now heading south on Paradise Avenue."

A black police helicopter with a couple of Chevy Impala Cruisers were pursuing the Orange GTO as it turns right on Paradise Avenue. Mixed with the traffic on Paradise Ave, was a Black and white LVMPD Ford Crown Victoria. Heading south towards the airport.

"Been a cop for 20 years now and I'm still stuck in city patrol."

"All units we've got a report of a orange Pontiac heading towards the airport on Paradise Avenue.

"We got a live one" Terry said to himself.

Terry switches on the lightbars and sirens as the Orange Pontiac GTO passes by him with 3 other Impala Police Cruisers. Terry then accelerates the car and joins the chase.

"Attention all units. This is air unit 35, do not let the suspect near the airport. I repeat, do not let them near the airport!"

Meanwhile, About 4 blocks from the Pontiac's location, a roadblock was setup by using police cruisers. A SWAT team was also standing by with their rifles and bullet Prof vests on top of their police uniforms.

"Oh no. What now!"

"Alex..." Sam pointed towards the road block "..There's a small space in the middle. Try squeezing through there."

"What are you crazy!" Alex exclaimed "Let's do it!"

The Pontiac GTO started to accelerate slightly faster that usual. Going up to the road block at about 195 miles per hour. Fearing that the car will not stop, some of the SWAT officers move away while others shoot the speeding vehicle with their rifles. The bullets past through the car, making the windows shatter and the orange body panels full of bullet marks. Luckily, none of the bullets got into the spies. The Pontiac made contact with a LVMPD Crown Victoria, damaging the left front of the Orange GTO and the rear of the Crown Victoria. The Pontiac then disappeared into the busy street.

"We lost them." One of the SWAT officers commented

**McCARRAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - 4:17PM**

The damaged Bright Orange 2005 Pontiac GTO Air Ram 6 Concept screeched infront of departure terminal 2. The doors opened. Sam, Clover and Douglas ran into the building while Alex took her x-powder from her pocket. She pressed a button and in a flash, the Bright Orange 2005 Pontiac GTO Air Ram 6 Concept changed to a Blue with white stripes 1998 Dodge Viper GTS. She closed the doors and ran to the airport.

Inside the airport, they ran straight to a travel agent. Inside, a blonde attractive woman dressed in purple was startled by their quick entrance. The room was filled with posters of cities from all over the world.

"Hi. I need a ticket Kuala Lumpur right now. It's an emergency."

"Kuala Lumpur!" The girls yelled. Wondering why he chose the city to be his destination

The blonde checked her computer and smiled. "The only flight is British Airways flight DC375 and it's about to leave in 5 minutes"

"Great, I'll take it"

The woman prepared the boarding pass and gave it to Doug. In return, Doug gave her all the money in his pocket before walking slowly to the Departure Gate. Douglas hugged the girls, holding his passport and boarding pass on his right hand.

"Thanks for your help guys"

"So what will you do while you're in Malaysia?" Sam asked

"Well, probably starts business and maybe buy the Petronas Twin Towers?"

"All passengers of British Airways flight DC375 to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia." A female voice sounded over the Public Address system "This is your final call."

Douglas gave Clover a light kiss before going to the Departure Gate. He showed the boarding pass to the officer, He took one last look and smiled before disappearing into the departure gate. Sam, Alex and Clover hugged and waved, tears of sadness rolled down from Clover's eyes. Sam and Alex put their arms around her neck and slowly walked out of the building.

The door slide opened as the spies step out from the building. LVMPD Police cars, Black WOOHP Suburban SUVs, and Black FBI Chevy Caprices were parked all over the one way street, causing a traffic jam behind. Police officers, FBI and WOOHP agents with the SWAT teams in their uniforms swamped the building. Searching for the wanted man. Clover was feeling very glum that her love of her life had ran far away. As they were walking back to the damaged Pontiac, duisged as a Dodge Viper, her 2 friends tried to comfort her.

"He's gone." Clover cried and bangs her fists on the hood of the Dodge Viper.

"You did the right thing." Sam puts her arm on her shoulder "After all, the Police, FBI and even WOOHP won't believe his story. So it's better to let him run free."

"Thanks guys" Clover let down a tear and hugged her best friends.

**Tuesday, May 19th**

**KUALA LUMPUR - MALAYSIA - 0:37AM **

It was late at night in the Malaysian capital. The roads were deserted except for a few parked cars and there was no one around the Petronas Twin Towers or the buildings around it. The roads were lightly lid by some old lamposts and the full moon. Almost covered by clouds on the beautiful night sky.

A red with a white top taxi drove on the road. It stopped in front of a motel right infront the world's tallest landmark. The Petronas Twin Towers. The rear left door opened. A man in a blue jacket, light denim jeans and trainers paid the fare before closing the door. As the taxi left, he entered the motel. Inside, the place looked worn out, the walls were still unpainted and filled with graffiti in Bahasa Malaysia. The man walks over to the reception table. A fat Malaysian man wearing a white t-shirt was sitting behind the table. He didn't mind the mess and spilled coffee on the table

"Room 347?" The man asked. His voice was familiar.

"Go up to the ND floor and turn to your right" The receptionists answered with a Malaysian accent

The man went up the creaking stairs and turned right. He looked at the door numbers and stopped when one of the old, worn down doors read 347. He turns the door knob and enters the room.

"Mr Douglas DeLorean. Nice to see you again."

It was Douglas, Clover's boyfriend. He started to frown and crosses his arms "What do you want now Abdul?"

"I've got a mission for you" He continued with a Malaysian accent. Remember the invisibility formula that was stolen a few months ago?"

"Yeah. Came out in the news"

"Well, It's now kept here. Right here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Doug asked and raised one of his eyebrows

He walks over to the window and looks up to the top of the east Petronas Towers "You see, there's a safe on top floor of the East Petronas Tower. And it's kept in one of the vaults"

"I see.." Douglas smiled evilly. He had a plan.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

So much for Doug being a good guy. Now for the reviews

Mathew: Uh... until I got the idea. Anyways, I'll be looking forward to your next story.

Ominae: There is such thing as a Chevy Suburban. It's a SUV. Like I said you can do whatever you want with them. But I when I read your profile, you siad you wanna use it for your story. But whatever you want.

Stay tuned (and review) my next story, "Ghost of you" inspired by Good Charlotte's Ghost of You lyrics

Marty


End file.
